


His Master's Keeper

by jizzicus



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jizzicus/pseuds/jizzicus
Summary: David Xanatos notices that Owen is acting weird. Set during "Her Brother's Keeper."
Relationships: Puck | Owen Burnett/David Xanatos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	His Master's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Proxysart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxysart/gifts).



> This scene is meant to happen the night David Xanatos gives Derek Maza his card.

“Well, I’d say that was a success. Derek was far more keen than I anticipated.” David made himself comfortable in the backseat, carefully pulling his bowtie undone and pouring himself a drink while they paused at a red light. As he swirled the amber liquid in its crystal tumbler, he caught his driver watching him bring it to his mouth. A smirk grew on his lips as Owen quickly looked away when a car horn behind them drew his attention back to the green light shining overhead.

Traffic was still stop-and-go as they maneuvered through Manhattan, avoiding as many of the busy roads as possible. David leaned close to the window, looking up as if hoping to catch a glimpse of something in the sky. The silence grew without their usual post-scheme chatter as they stalled again at a light.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight, Owen. Penny for your thoughts?”

“What is there to say, sir?” he replied, stoic and colder than usual if such a thing were possible. David hummed, having another drink before setting the glass aside and leaning forward.

“Is something wrong? Do you think I paid too much for the diamond?” David asked, watching the side of Owen’s face for any reaction, any clue as to what was going on inside his head. When there was no reply, he grew genuinely perturbed. “Owen, it worries me when you’re this quiet,” he continued, though his tone sounded more like a threat than anything resembling concern.

“I’ll have you home soon, sir.” Owen gave him nothing, not even a blink, as his gloved hands stayed gripped to the steering wheel with his eyes on the road. David leaned back, vexed but not defeated, never defeated. He crossed his arms and lost himself in thought the rest of the way back to the Eerie Building, only realizing they’d arrived when the light of the city dimmed from their descension into the parking garage. Owen came around to open his door and together they walked in silence to the elevator. It wasn’t until they were closed inside that it clicked for David.

“Was it Derek? You’re not jealous, are you, Owen?”

The doors opened and Owen was the first out as he tried to leave without an answer, which meant it wasn’t a “no.” David grabbed his arm before he could walk away and pulled him back, pressing him to the wall. Before the man in his grip could protest, David’ lips were upon Owen’s with his tongue nearly down his throat. His hands on Owen’s arms climbed upward to his shoulders, holding him tightly as if he might stop kissing him at any moment, just to shake some sense into him. Instead he’d decided to remind him of his place, his feelings, and the vow they had made to each other. As their tongues danced between parted lips, David let his hips pin Owen's to the wall, reminding him of just how fondly he thought of the young man playing his driver tonight as his interest peaked within the pants of his tuxedo. Owen stirred, his hands guiding David’s hands from his shoulders and walking him backward to the nearest piece of furniture so he could answer the man’s concerns with his own.

Owen sank to his knees before his boss, a man who sat as regal as a king in the old leather chair, and began to release David from the confines of his trousers. His gloved fingers bore no handicap, making quick work of the buttons and the zipper as he pulled away every layer of clothing that kept concealed what he truly wanted. David’s cock sprung free as his dark eyes looked down at Owen, swimming with his deepest interests that he gave away with only a smirk. He grabbed Owen’s driving cap and tossed it to the side, letting his thick fingers smooth through his hair as Owen’s lips wrapped around the head of his erection. David didn’t look away or scarcely blink as he watched the man who had promised to always be by his side sink his mouth deep around his cock and begin to serve him well. Owen’s mouth was warm and his tongue hard-working as it pressed along the underside of him while his head bobbed between parted legs. With huffed breaths, David finally let his head lull back against the armchair as he allowed Owen to work out his feelings of jealousy by reminding David why he had kept him. Nevermind the relief he had found in a man so in tune with his scheming mind, Owen’s true talents shined brightest whenever he felt the need to serve. Perhaps it was the only thing he had in common with his true self— the one they kept a secret from the world. It was the only instinct he seemingly couldn’t alter with a nice suit and a docile persona. 

Whatever the cause, David had been grateful the first time their partnership had evolved into a sensual one, and every time thereafter as he often found himself in need of a bit of stress relief. His grip stayed loose in Owen’s hair, never finding there was any need to guide his mouth when the man’s instincts could read David’s body so easily. He could feel his cock pressing at the back of his throat as Owen swallowed him nearly to the base without even a twitch of an eyebrow on his serene face. It amused him how serious he stayed, even now, even like this. 

“You know you’re irreplaceable,” he whispered as he admired the way Owen’s lips released their suction to let his tongue lap at the sensitive part at the base of his head.

“Yes, sir,” replied Owen, his answer breathy and warm as he only pulled his mouth away to reassure the man that he understood his jealousy had been unfounded. David moaned in the back of his throat as Owen returned to sucking him off. When he neared his edge, David’s grip fell from Owen’s hair to his nape and that’s how the man knew to rise on his knees and press the rest of the way down until he tasted him on his tongue. Owen gulped him down as David’s body shuddered from the release. They both took a moment to collect themselves, David’s chest rising and falling with heavy breaths as he left the wave of euphoria to add to his already good mood from a successful night. As he came down, Owen tucked David back into his pants and helped redress him before rising from his knees and dusting himself off. He checked the time before walking over to pick up his hat from the floor.

“It’s getting late, sir.”

“You’re right Owen. Come. I always do my best thinking in bed.”


End file.
